Please, please be okay
by hidden stranger
Summary: Terrible things can occur at any given time, but what happens when reality hits you in the face with its events and you can do nothing to help? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Hey all the Bolt fans out there, I loved the movie, bought it the first day it came out and wanted to try and see if I can put a little story together. Please review if you can and tell me what you liked or think I could work on. This may end up as a bolt/mittens but was intended to be bolt/penny.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Not everything in life can be certain, not everything around one's self is permanent. Life is a series of different directions wether destined or simple freak of nature, we must take this as it comes to us and accept the consequences and the facts that we as beings on this planet may not all come out alright. For humans that is a concept we can grasp, but trying having a loyal companion of a different species accept it.

outside the city limits, there was an old victorian home that sat on the county road. at this residence had anyone turned their head towards it going down the road, they would have noticed a white german shepard laying out in the front lawn, taking in the gently summer breeze as it flowed through his fur. If you knew anything about this dog, you'd know about the challeges he had faced, the ordeals he went through. This was one of the most likely places he would be found when the weather was nice, letting himself take in every aspect of a real home, of a true dog's life and all the spoils that went along with it.

Having been under the constant stress of keeping his loved one safe from deadly opponents when he was a media icon, Bolt never really found time for himself to relax and truly take in what it ment to be a canine. Not that he had cared about his personal life very much when he was in the studio, his attention was always focused on Penny always on guard, much like a canine marine he looked out for Penny, his person. Penny was one of the few parts of life that made him happy to be alive, to have purpose was important to him and what greater responsiblity could he have asked for than to look after his person. Newcomers to the family, Mittens and Rhino, understood this bond between the girl and this dog, mittens, who'd been in a family before, understood what it felt like to have love radiate off someone onto you, and knowing that person actually cared for you. A swish of the pet flap on the front door The black and white skinny tabby made her way out onto the porch and layed out on the soft cushioned bench swing, looking down at the companion who'd brought her here, who'd brought her a new life.

"So, the mighty and powerful dog of wonder does take vacations after all." She said slyly.

The white shepard blinked and eye open, lazily directing it to the familer voice,

"Oh let me sleep in peace, degenerant creature of darkness, hehe." He responded, chuckling to himself. Mittens shook her head at this, a small smile finding its way onto her face at the oh so fond memories they shared. She stood up slowly, pulling herself forward as she streched herself out and then walking up next to the snoozing pooch. Easing herself onto the grass, she laid beside the former action hero.

"hmm, you may be on to something with this laying on a lawn." Mittens purred, letting the blades of grass adhere to her body, her head softly cushioned as she turned to her side.

"mmmhmm." Bolt murmured as he attempted to return to his slumber, wishing Penny could stop going to the late school practices for the dramafests that were held that month. Even though he knew she had to go away for some periods of time during the day, he was just naturally clingy to her. Twisting and turning so he could let the grass scratch those unreachable spots on his back, pausing as he stared up at the blue sky, watching the few clouds that stood drift off in other directions, he turned on his side facing Mittens with a slight groan.

"Hey, Mittens?"

"yeah?

"Um, if I asked you for a favor..." Bolt hesitated for a moment, unsure if he really should even ask. Mittens looked up at him and raised an eyebrow,

"what KIIINDa favor we asking for?" Her true New York accent falling through in her voice. Bolt shrugged, he hated asking things of people, begging was the worst for him, but some thing had to be done.

"Uh..if a certain dog, maybe asked you to...uh..." He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as the black and white tabby slowly got to her feet and walked up behind the canine. Using the best of her knuckles, she slowly made her way up and down his back, using both paws to get an added effect. With increasing rythem, she soon found parts next to his shoulderblades that made him grin with extasy. A contenting sigh leaving the pooch's mouth as Mittens worked on his lower back, his left leg unable to keep for spasming in enjoyment. rolling onto his back, letting her relaxe once again, he smiled. She merely smirked and looked down at him, staring as his tail thumped in a most complimenting manner to her.

"Jeez I can read you like a book. " The dog shrugged his shoulders, letting out a bark of agreement.

After a nice restful hour went by, the pair headed back inside, passing their friend Rhino, who'd fallen asleep in his ball infront of the T.V of all places. Bolt stopped Mittens with his paw and motioned with his head to Rhino. Mittens sat back and watched the dog creep silently up to the unconcious hamster, trying to keep the cushions from shifting as he clambered onto the red and golden couch. He then sat on his back two legs and ever so gently placed his paws on either side of the plastic ball. The cat had to put a paw to her mouth to keep the giggle to a minimum as she knew what was coming next. She then nodded to bolt for apporval and the canine suddenly JERKED the ball off the couch and began shaking it madly.

"RHINO!!! ITS AN EARTHQUAKE!!! EARTHQUAKE RUNNNN!!!! AUUGGHHH!!!" The ever so energetic hampster bounced off almost every part of the ball, both in shock and in the force from Bolt's paws. Setting him down, Rhino quickly gathered his eyes and let them focus for a secound before angrily twisting off the door to his ball and marching up to his hero, who laid sprawled out on his back laughing his fur off.

"AUGH! BOLT of all the people who I thought I could trust to allow a little hampster, who did NOTHING TO YOU, a little bit of sleep after enduring a hour of Matt Damon's movies!!!" He hopped on the dog's chest and pointed a finger at him menacingily. Bolt regained his composure and looked back at the little mammal on his chest.

"Ha, I'm sorry Rhino, I owed Mittens something, she scratched my back for me." Rhino sighed and sent a nasty glare the cat's way.

"Oh you are in for it now kitty." With that, he headed back for his ball, yet instead of climbing into it, he actually managed a way to pick it up. He grinned at Mittens evily. Mittens saw where this was going, and she didn't like the look of it.

"Hey! R-RHino, don't you da- AUGH!" Mittens was forced to cut her words short as the mighty Rhino, with the strength of a rabbit on steriods (imagine that) chucked the large plastic orb of doom at her head. Ducking just in time, she let the ball bounce off the table leg behind her.

A loud ringing was heard as the family's phone went off, distracting the three pets from their current affairs. Bolt watched as his owner's mother dropped her papers and rushed over to the phone. She was not a person to ever miss calls, having her daughter in a tv show had taught her that noone likes having to call people back or even simply leave messages, that it was better to simply be there to answer when any call came in.

Bolt was a bit curious who was on the other end of the line, noone every called at this time of day, ussually it was in the mornings, right when his Penny went off to school and the mother had the house to herself to work. Watching her reactions drove his curiosity even futher as her manner seemed to change dramatically from calm and collected to panic and frustration.

"Oh my Go-Well what do you mean, where is she? I-Okay, but thats...right I know but-hey JUST HOLD A SECOND DAMMIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER???" The large ears of Bolt's jumped up at the mention of Penny. Her mother slammed the phone down after being told to be put on hold once again. Shaking, she ran a hand through her hair, worry and fear tracing her features as she raced to the closet, grabbing her jacket and purse and running out the door. Bolt ran to the window to see her whip out of the driveway and onto the main road. A cold chill ran through his blood as he got back down from the window, unsure of what was wrong, all he knew was Penny was in danger.

"What happened, what happened to Penny, why is Karen so upset?" He asked out loud, Mittens was just as unimformed as Bolt, but he looked very paniced. Bolt raced over to the remote that controlled the magic box an flipped onto a local news station. The sight that came on made Bolt's eyes grow huge with worry. There were several ambulances and police cars on the scene before them. Many people in the background looked either hurt or shaken and scared miserably. What made his heart stop was when he ignored the frantic reporter and scanned the label the reporter had done on the screen.

_Shooting at Calahan Middle school _

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, I hope you have enjoyed this first installment of this attempt of mine for you guys. I know my summaries aren't the greatest but I'd love to get some feedback from anyone who is willing. I will see when I can get the next chapter up but please be prepared to wait as I am in college and do get a great deal of work on my plate. Thanks again for reading and I hope to hear for you soon :)


	2. the distance you cannot go

A/N, Hey thank you to all who have reviewed my story so far, I'm glad I was able to give you something worthwhile to read, haha to Chris, as far as penny goes, well the terminal cancer will pretty tricky to dodge J/K. Haha no I just need to see where this goes and what I want to happen with her, I haven't debated her morality just yet.

Disclaimer : Just because I feel like saving my ass, I don't own any characters of the film bolt.

Onward!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

For a moment, Bolt could only stare at the screen before him. His entire life at an instant halt from a mere sentence. _Calahan Middle School_, that was Penny's school, THAT WAS PENNY'S SCHOOL!

"PENNY!!!" Bolt yelled in shock, making the other two leap out of their momentary paralysis. Without a secound to lose, the german shepard was racing for the door when Mittens leapt in front of it. Pushing with his front paws not to crash into the tabby he came to a sudden halt in his expedition for his master.

"Mittens get out of the way!" He hadn't ment to snarl at her as he found himself doing but he was in panic mode and there was no time for courtesy. The old cat held her ground though and guarded the pet door.

Rhino, "Mittens what are you doing! let him go!!!

"Bolt NO! The last thing you need to do is run after her and be gone when Karen comes back Bolt, what do you think is going to happen when she comes back and your gone? None of us know how to get to the school, I'm not letting you get lost when Penny needs you the most!" Bolt shook his head in non compliance.

"Mittens MOVE!!!" He started to paw at her shoulder to attempt to drag her away, but she countered by grabbing his muzzle and pulling it up to her face.

"Bolt LOOK AT ME! You aren't going anywhere, do you understand? Karen will bring you to Penny, I promise, you yourself know she will don't you?" As he looked into her eyes, the fierce determination began to soften as her words sunk into the hardened skull of the former actor. He let his paw off her shoulder slowly, not wanting to fully accept a different approach than the kind he'd been taught all his years of protecting his loved one. He gave a slightly cold look to his feline companion as he turned away and headed for the window, Mittens tensed for a secound before remembering that window happened to be painted shut. He hopped up with his two front paws onto the window staring angerily.

"Sigh, Bolt. I, look I know you need to find her, but you know why I can't let you just go off without anyone knowing where you were or if you were coming back." The dog's back muscles tensed as he began digging his claws into the window sill.

"You don't understand.."

"NO Bolt, YOU don't understand! I know this is hard for you, I know you need to get to Penny as soon as possible to make sure she's okay, but you need to listen to me. Please stay here so that karen can come get us okay? Please?" Mittens looked at the dog with pleading eyes. he turned his head slowly to her, a restrained storm of rage hiding in his eyes. As he gazed further into the alley cat's green eyes, his frustration began to subside.

"I can't do nothing." He stated, sitting upright.

"Trust me, I get that. I can't say I'm as worried about her as you are Bolt because we're not the same, she's your person and she always will be as far as I'm concerned. Look, Karen woul have gotten there before any of us would have anyway, you saw how she raced out of the driveway in the car? Not to mention there are other people at the school helping like you want to. You saw the ambulances, the police? Trust me Bolt, you'll be back in Penny's arms sooner than you think." Taking what Mittens was saying with trust that he was still finding hard to give out, Bolt nodded in understanding and walked up to the door, the cat still eyeing him carefully.

"I'm just going to wait here, so she knows where I am when she gets back." He said to answer the pair of eyes on him.

_1 hour later_

Just as Bolt began to truly feel the anxiety kick in, the familar hum of the family's Jeep Grand Cheerokee was heard as it rolled into the drive. Springing to life Bolt raced to the door, eagerly awaiting the opening of the door to gret his loved one, safe and unharmed. As the door seemed to creak open, it just wasn't fast enough for him, with the foor fully open Bolt lept into the arms of his master when he finally noticed,

it wasn't penny.

"Bolt!" Karen yelped as she found herself suddenly cradling the dog in her arms. Setting him down, she quickly grabbed his leash and attache it to his collar. All this time, Bolt was looking around her legs to try to see where his Penny was, maybe she was just farther behind, maybe she was just getting something out of the car, but she was safe, safe and sound.

"Come on Bolt we gotta get back to the hospital." Karen said, trying to talk as calmly as she could. She was ussally never one for raising her voice to the animals. Feeling it had a negative impact on them as it did with children sometimes, she generally perferred to be cooled headed when possible.

"Hospital?" Bolt barked in suprise, he felt a sudden chill fly down from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. He raced out of Karen's grasp and ran for the suv, pawing at the back door to be let in. Mittens and Rhino slunk their way into the back after Karen had gotten into the driver's seat, climbing in through the open back window, they took a seat next to Bolt, holding onto the carpet as they peeled back out of the driveway and flew down to the freeway. As they made their way down to see Penny, Bolt looked at niether the cat or the hamster, he didn't need to. Fear was something the dog was unprepared for, he couldn't remember a time where he wasn't able to see the outcome in something. He hated fear, he genuinely hated it.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Karen ran to the back to pop open the door, mittend as rhino, lept into the front seat out of sight as bolt got out of the car. Following a few feet behind the two, the cat and the hamster used what stealth techniques the tv goon hamster could explain to the cat, although she couldn't remember asking for advice.

After telling the receptionist at the desk about Bolt, getting him a pet pass to be able to be in the hospital as long as he remained on a leash, Karen and him went into the elevator and headed for the east wing. Bolt saw many people hurt and scared in this building, even though he knew what this place was, he'd never had a real life experiance inside it, and it was all too horrible of an experiance considering the one he cared about the most had to be brought here. To him, that could only mean one thing, Penny, his Penny was hurt, and bad.

They sat down in what appeared to be a waiting room, where other parents of children brought from the school had been sent. Bolt saw Karen go and console one of the mothers who was beginning to break down slighlty. He sat alert and prepared when, a child, only about four years of age, made her way over to him. Sitting down directly in front of him, Bolt could only watch as the little girl wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, rubbing her soft cheeks against his furry neck and chest. knowing not what else to do, Bolt rested his head on the little girl, in an attepted comforting motion. Parents of the child looked at their daughter and then smiled at Karen as she walked over to the couple to put an arm on them.

"She used to watch this action dog show on T.V, always talked about wanting to meet the dog in real life." the mother said. Karen returned the smile, pushing away previous thoughts of tragedy and misfortune.

"I'm glad she got the chance." With this, both parents heads popped up with a slight jerk.

"Wait, so, he's-THE DOG? Bolt?" The father puzzled for a secound. Karen with a warm smile nodded. Both folks sat for a secound in awe, they were in with a retired celeb, suddlenly remembering the secound part of the cast.

"who's your child? " the mother inquired gently. Karen looked back at the closed off hospital doors, With a sigh she turned back to the family.

"My daughter Penny. She was Bolt's master, she Is I mean-" Both parents nodded at what they knew she was trying to say. "Our son is in with a broken arm, a doctor's working on setting it right now, he was pushed to the floor when the shooting all started."

"I haven't gotten a chance to even see her yet, they won't let her out for some reason, I don't even know whats happened to her!" She let her voice crack as she broke into a sob, the wife rubbing her shoulder for support.

"Hey there, she's gonna be okay, you know that..."

As the attention from Karen was being distractd, Bolt made his way out of the room for a moment. There was so much sufferig in that room, all the emotions he could sense were the exact ones he wished to bury. Skeaking out of the room and around the corner, he found himself running into the cat.

Mittens, "Bolt! God, I found you!" Bolt nodded.

"So, well, what did you find out?" The cat asked with a sound of curiosity in her voice. The dog jerked his head to the side before looking in the other direction and then began pacing madly back and forth, talking to himself somewhat. This greatly bothered the alleycat. "Bolt PLEASE, stop this! Your scaring me, please talk to me! What's wrong?" She yelled, hoping to break the canine out of his trancelike state. He sat upright and then looked at the floor. Bolt looked up from the floor at her for a secound before letting another great sigh from himself and returning his gaze to the floor.

"I...I know..I know nothing." He hung his head in shame. Mittens hated seeing the dog when he was in one of these states. She stepped over to him and sat down next to him. Looking at his sullen face, she saw the glint of a single trear run down the dog's muzzle.

"I hate being afriad Mittens, I hate it. But what I can't handle even more is not knowing. I need to be able to know whats going on, to be able to get that small sense of the way things will turn out. " He sniffled slightly as more tears dropped from his orangly shaded eyes. "I can't be there for someone if I can't know what's wrong. I can't sit and do nothing Mittens, I'd rather die." That last statement widened the cat's eyes slightly as she came over and wrapped a paw around the back of his neck.

"Hey, don't give up on hope dog. Don't go into where I was at one time. Bolt you are in one of the hardest places you'll ever find yourself in considering who you are." The dog continued his stare at the floor, not finding the strength to look at his friend in the eyes. She picked his head up with her paw and pulled him back up to her face.

"I want you to promise me Bolt, that you're not going to give up hope for Penny. She's going to be alright okay? Here say it with me."

"She's going to be alright." HE said in a whisper.

"What was that?" the cat replied.

"I said she's going to be alright!" Mittens ran her left paw down the moistened soft fur of the canine superhero, his salty tears making her paw glisten.

"I've, I've never seen you cry have I?" her answr was the slight nod of his head. She sucked in a breath before wrapping both her scrawny arms around what had come to be her friend. She rubbed her soft black cheek against his, trying to find the best comfort she could give.

"You'll be okay, Bolt, you guys will be okay."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Holy mosly that was a longer chapt than I used to but I hope for you all to find good in it. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I appreciate you guys checking out this story so far. I should be puttting the concluding chapter in by next week ;) Take care!


	3. old friends

A/N, Man thank you all for the reviews and for following this story, I appreciate all the feedback!

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Bolt, but I don't, sorry.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A hospital is one of the places you will find fear and worry lurking around every corner. Its noone's fault, there's so much chaos in one building that it spreads like sickness, someone being wheeled down to the ER in a gurney, sees another person with the sheet being pulled over their face, the mother and father breaking down and clutching one another as they're loved one is taken from them. Seeing that, whether you were in critical condition or not, a rise goes through your body, uncontrollable and unexpected. Having been forced to stay through the long hours of the waiting room, the former tv star canine missed his owner with every fiber of his being. Seeing a various degree of victims of car accidents, household violence, gang attacks and attempted muder, the dog began to question how people went through life at all without all being wiped out, one after another. While his wait was trecherous, he found himself in the tight company of Mittens and Rhino. Finally making themselves known to Karen, she headed back down to the receptionist for a few more unexpected pet passes, recieving a stern glare from the lady behind the counter as she handed them over.

Night seemed to fall upon the hospital faster than usual. Darkness forcing lamps and buildings to illuminate as blackness crawled over the local community. Karen made her way back to the waiting room when as she was passing a room with the curtains back, she noticed someone. Stopping for a moment to assure herself she was merely seeing things, she turned back just as the door had opened behind her and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Karen? " a soft voice asked. She looked up into the familiar face of the blonde haired spectacle clad manager Tom, previously Penny's agent for the studio. He walked up to her with a slight wave.

"Tom? What-what'er you doing here?" He glanced back at the window, where a little girl sat upright reading a book.

"Well, my daughter Samantha's got a broken shin, she fell down the stairs during the shooting-" Karen cut him off,

"Hold on, Calahan middle school right?" He nodded curiously, she sighed deeply before returning to his eyes

"Penny was shot by the gunman as she was trying to pick up a friend from what the police told me." This earned a sharp gasp from the previous agent of the little star.

"Wait, not Penny, is she going to be okay?" Karen took a breath before trying to respond.

"Well they think of theres no remaining shards of the bullet left in her when its removed, she should come out alright." Tom put his arm around her shoulder and motioned her over the table against the white hospital wall and sat her down. She put a hand to her head as a support as she leaned to the side. Tom sat for a secound before taking his glasses off and giving them a good cleaning with his sleeve as he spoke.

"Sigh, I'm so sorry Karen. You guys were the last people I'd expect this to ever happen to. I'm kind of glad in a way that we were ale to cross paths, I've wanted to tell you something for a while that I never really got a chance to." The shaken mother looked up into the blue eyes of the man she'd known for so many years. He looke at her with great sincereity as the wrods began to leave his mouth.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, for how I treated you and Penny, and Bolt when we were working together. I got too caught up in my own finacial advancement to really see what I was doing to you all. I should've just let your daughter take Bolt home and gieven them a chance to truly be happy for once during that time. Since I last saw you that day of the fire, I've felt rotten for what I neglected to do, what i should have done as a true friend of you and Penny." Karen looked at him as she took one of his hands into her own.

"Thank you Tom, that really means alot to me. Gosh I never thought we'd end up here, but while we are, I forgive you." She said, the words that she said with somewhat ease, hit Tom hard, a genuine start of a smile lighting up his features. Sitting there for a minute, both of them shared a silence between them. Finally Tom turned his head back to his daughter's room before turning back to his old friend.

"I suppose I should be letting you get back to Penny, I should check up on Sammy there and she how she's doing, um but, well if your ever free sometime, maybe I could take you or you and Penny to lunch?" He said, laying his card on the table, Karen took it with a warm smile.

"We'd like that, I'll see you later Tom." As she stood up and headed back to the elevator, she watched him head back to his own little girl, watching him sit down and laugh at a good part in the girl's story.

Getting back into the waiting room, a doctor motioned for her to come over.

"Hello, Karen right?" She nodded and looked at the man in scrubs, the one who was either bringing her good news or tragic. Walking over she held in a breath of possible hope.

"I'm Dr. Thadeus, Penny's surgen. I want to you know first, we got the bullet out clean and there was no inernal damage to her organs." Karen blew out a deep sigh of relief as she listened to the doctor continue.

" She was hit just a few inches above her lung, any lower she would have been in worse condition, anyway, she's going to nee a few days to rest and let the muscles heal, youll need to bring her back in a few weeks to have the stitiches removed." He smiled as he finished his little speech, he could see the worry instantly leaving her eyes.

Bolt and Mittens had fallen asleep an hour ago, Mittens curled herself up next to the canine's warm belly. This earning the occasional click of a camera from other visitors in the room. Bolt lay on his side, his muzze tucked between his front paws. It had taken a great deal for him to have finally gotten to sleep, the cat helped to her best of lullying the overprotective pooch to sleep by softly attempting to sing. She may not have been the greatest of nurturing singers but in time the dog had found his tearstained eyes gettting heavier and heavier until finally slumping over and falling asleep. Mittens wasn't really one for cuddling, she often prefered having a designated spot for herself, to have space to feel free in a sense. Cuddling with this dog she had come to know was even rarer. Even though all they had been through together had shown her exactly who this dog was, she still found herself seeing him as mildly insane at times. Stirring ever so slightly and opening her eyes to the florecent lights and white walls of the waiting room, she ntoiced she was being scooped up by Karen. Bolt wasn't even aware he was off the ground anymore, mitten's rolled her eyes,

_that dog could sleep through a nuclear attack_

Karen and the two pets passe several rooms until stopping at one and going inside quietly. Mitttens got to see how Penny had ended up. She was asleep, her left arm in a sling with a bandaged shoulder.

Bolt was gently laid down on the girl's lap, his face nestled on her stomach. In a little over half an hour, a white eyelid blinked open, follwed VERY quickly by another, and a soft whimper to awaken his master. Penny's eyes fluttered open, looking around the room.

"M-mom?" Karen ran over to her daughter, embracing her softly. "Its alright honey, your okay, I'm so glad your okay!" SHe said trying to muffle tears of joy as they flowed out of her. Penny then turned to her protecter, her companion, Bolt, her personal hero. Both large ears perking up as Bolt locked eyes with the one he loved and cared for the most, she was hurt, she was alive, she was going to be okay. Mittens, almost knocked off the bed by the power of a very strong wagging tail, quickly clambered to the foot of the bed to watch the two reunite together. The white german shepard had a look of pure relief and happiness. He had told himself time and time again that there was still hope and this was the proving grounds of it. She stroked his head softley and scratched behind his cheek as he licked her arm that wrapped around him. He looked acroos the bed at Mittens, someone who'd helped him get through this ordeal that he'd thought he would have to face alone. She smiled warmly at him as she could see the very words in his eyes.

_thank you Mittens_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

a/n, Here you guys go, this is the conclusion to a story I'm happy that people found themselves into. Thank you all again for the nice reviews I may try out another Bolt story here in a little while but in the meantime take care and thanks for stoppin by.


End file.
